Brainwashed
by Stronger123
Summary: I just had to go and be in the wrong place at the wrong time, get kidnapped by a psychotic clown and his girlfriend, then go get brainwashed so I could do their freaky bidding. Great, absolutely great. OC
1. Supermarket

**Ok, so I asked firecrackerxx if I should write this, and they said yes... so... I don't own young justice, just Renee ... yeah I really need to think of something to actually put here...**

* * *

I just had to go and be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and get kidnapped by psychotic clown and his girlfriend. Oops, manners, I forgot. My name is Renee Hearne, if you have a problem with that I would tell you to go bug my parents, but they're dead so really there's no point. We were on a family outing to the supermarket (great fun), when the Joker and Harley where thrown through the windows by the Dynamic Duo. The villains grabbed the first group of people they could reach, which happened to be my parents. Quickly, the hostages, otherwise known as my parents, were used to blackmail the heroes into letting them go.  
"Mum! Dad!" I called out, stepping forward, as though I could actually do something. Harley and the Joker shared a look, a devious smile as though what they wanted had just walked willingly into their trap, before a trigger was pulled and my father dropped to the ground, blood spilling from the neat round hole in his temple. At first I felt sadness, but sadness is so hard to work with, anger can be used. Clenching my fists, I took another step forward, anger making my decisions rash.  
"Come closer, or we blow mummies brains out," Joker laughed as though what he had just said the funniest thing ever, but really, it just annoyed me. I always did have anger problems. Glaring, I did as instructed, walking up to the green haired man, Batman, Robin, the police and a couple of news reporters, looking on in horror, powerless to stop whatever plan the clown had in store for the rest of my family. I felt Harley walk behind me, and the click of handcuffs as my hands were locked behind my back.  
"Done, puddin'," the woman bounced up on down on the spot. I watched, powerless, as a bullet was laid to rest in my mother's brain, identically to my father's.  
"Follow and we kill the girl!" Joker shouted to the onlookers. He walked over to me, looking down into my face. I spat, and watched with satisfied pride as it landed on his face. He wiped it away, his features once again turning into a sinister smile.  
"Yes, you'll do nicely," he mumbled to himself. I was confused.  
"What do you mean I'll do nicely? And what makes you think I'll come with you?" I shouted at him, glad my voice didn't betray my rising fear.  
"If you don't come with us, Mister J and I are gonna kill everyone here!" Quinn giggled, and I was pretty sure I looked disgusted. I nodded, giving in, and followed them to a warehouse on the other side of Gotham. It was run down, but the mass of clown masked men gave me the idea that they had been planning this for a while. But why me? Maybe I was just there, in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hoped Batman and Robin would find me soon, before the lunatics could put their plan in action.

**Follow, favourite, review!**


	2. Meetings

**thanks to the... two... reveiws. Really. two. either way, chapter 2!**

* * *

I never claimed to be perfect. Never will. But for some obscene reason, the psychopaths claimed they could make me perfect. I don't want to be a Barbie doll thank you very much. I know I have never understood emotions, I can't comfort and I prefer to be alone. I don't want to be brainwashed to become someone else. That's not me.  
We entered a large dusty warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham, I covered in cobwebs and hazardous chemicals. I was chucked I a chair with a machine over it looking like one of those hair salons in the 60' s. The clear plastic lid covered my ears, making the crazies voices sound muffled. The last thing I heard was a strange buzzing sound before I passed out.

I snapped my eyes open, staring straight ahead, expressionless, insensitive.  
"Seems our little project is done! What's your name, girlie?" The Joker cackled, the sound echoing darkly round the dank warehouse.  
"Renee, Renee Hearne," it slipped out of my mouth before I even thought it through, and I cursed myself for obeying him.  
"The brainwashing worked! She can't control what she says puddin'!" Harley cried. Brainwashing. No wonder I had no control. But weren't victims not supposed to be conscious of their actions? I tried to blink twice, and I managed it, a small achievement that took a lot out of me. I would need practice to take control over my own body. Mutiny! Yes, I do have a sense of humour, normally sarcasm though. I smirked. Well, mentally I did anyway. They dismissed me into another room containing a single bed, dresser, window, and a door leading g to a bathroom. I felt the brainwashing slip to the back of my mind, it's cold slimy presence sliding through the cracks of my thoughts, giving me back control of my body and thoughts. I walked to the mirror in the bathroom, and stood shell shocked at my changed appearance. My waist length hair was the same green shade of the Jokers, and my skin almost as pale. My lips looked natural, if more pink than normal, curved upwards slightly in a way I had no control over. I hung my head, and trudged out the bathroom to find Harley there. I felt the brainwashing creep back into my head, and in watched in hatred as the woman advanced towards me.  
"What clothes size are you? And shoes?" I answered her questions, and she stepped out the room, taking the coldness in my brain with her. I stepped up to the window, that had been barred, and tried to get my bearings. Batman and Robin would be here soon, I would need my rest. I hoped. I collapsed onto the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

"Wake up!" I bucket of water was dumped on my head. Sitting up I splattered, only the see Harley's grinning face, and to feel the cold back in my head. I stood, glaring at her but unable to do a thing. She tutted at me, waggling a finger in front of my face.  
"Batman and Robin, we want you to watch," unable to control my feet, I ended up following the crazy woman through to the main warehouse, only to see the Bat and the Bird tied to chairs without their belts. Robin looked up as we entered, and the shock at my change of looks registered on his beaten face. He had cut on his cheek bone, two black eyes peaking out from behind his domino mask, split lip and what I could see of Batman that wasn't hidden by the cowl was no better. Inside, I felt the hand of guilt touch my heart. If I hadn't been kidnapped, they wouldn't be here. Unfortunately, my face twisted into a psychopathic smile much like the Jokers, and I was saving my will power until later.  
"Meet Renee Hearne, my protégé, who, I must admit, is brainwashed to do my bidding," the Jokers speech was followed up by maniacal laughing which still gave me shivers. I watched in horror as the crowbar and the switchblade came into contact with the dynamic duo. Eventually, the Joker was panting for breath as Harley clapped. I just stood there, stoically.  
"Watch them," Joker commanded, handing me the switchblade and crowbar, before leaving the room with Harley. Time. I wouldn't have much of it, but I would work with what I had. Quickly, I pushed the ice in my brain to the back, my inner struggle showing on my face. When the haze in my vision cleared, I saw Robin's confused expression and Batman's glare.  
"It takes a lot of effort to counter the brainwashing, so I don't have much time," I stumbled over to Batman, and using the knife I cut the ropes. He slammed me up against the wall, holding my neck.  
"Why?" He growled. I reached my hands up in a feeble attempt to remove his own, gurgling in attempt for air. Realizing what he was doing, he dropped me to the ground.  
"Its not right, I only went with him because he blackmailed me, and then the brainwashing, well, it takes a lot of energy to beat it, even for a short time," I breathed deeply, trying to get back to normal. Batman took the knife from me, and cut Robin's ropes. I sat up, watching him, leaning my back against the same wall I had been held up against. They had a bond, father and son maybe? I knew when to be quiet, so I watched with a faint smile until I felt the cold restart its attack.  
"Knock me out, if they find me conscious then they'll blame me, plus the brainwashing is taking back control," my now I was gasping, needing energy to continue my fight.  
"You could come with us," Robin suggested, holding out a hand. I shrunk away, shaking my head.  
"Knock. Me. Out," I didn't mean to snap, but it was taking a lot of energy to stay normal. Batman stepped forward, and his fist connected with my temple. Blackness overcame me.


	3. Discovery

**I went from 2 reviews, to 9... I love you guys! Keep reviewing!**

* * *

It had been three months since the brainwashing. I can now push it to the back of my brain for almost 12 hours, if it comes to it. I check in with Batman, tell him of the Jokers crimes, every Saturday. It was during one o these check ins, that Harley burst in.  
"It was you who was snitching! How?" She screamed at me, jerking my head back by the horrible shade of green that was my hair. I grunted, but I wouldn't tell. Joker had trained me so I can turn down my pain receptors, and I can fight. Not well, but enough if it comes to it.  
"Harley let go of her," Batman commanded via the video chat.  
"Make me," the woman hissed, dragging me out of the room roughly. She dragged me to the main warehouse, before slamming me into a chair and tying my hands and feet to the cold metal chair. She had a hurried conversation with the Joker, of Uncle J as he had told me to call him, undoubtedly explaining that she had caught me in the act of passing information onto Batman. I refuse to call it snitching. Uncle J's face turned more and more sour, and finally he turned to me, furious. He raised a crowbar, and I was so glad my pain receptors had been turned low.  
It carried on for three days, the blows of the crowbar, the slice of the switchblade, the horror of the Jokers cackle. Every evening they would throw me on the bed, and in the end I just let the brainwashing take control, I needed the energy to stay alive. And it was on the night of the third day I heard the explosion. It came from the south end of the warehouse the furthest away from my room. Pressing the brainwashing away, I stood and went to sit up, but only collapsed back down in pain. Even turning your pain receptors down doesn't mean you feel nothing. I listened to the sounds of a fight, and then voices from outside my door. It clicked open, to reveal Kid Flash.  
"Why do we need to take her? She's a villain, why does Bats want her? Questioning?" He turned to someone just out of the doorway.  
"Because," I recognised that voice. Robin. Kid grumbled, but picked me up anyway. I gasped.  
"Why are you so beat up?" He asked me.  
"Why do you ask so many questions?" I wheezed, fighting past the pain. Robin chuckled, and with a gust of wind Kid and I were standing outside of a large red ship. My vision was hazing, I wouldn't stay conscious for much longer. He ran inside, where a green skinned girl wearing a uniform not unlike Martian Manhunters, was sitting it a chair in the middle of the room. She glanced up as we sped in, and I almost freaked when a chair came out of the floor in front of us.  
"Put her in there," the Martian, because I guessed that was what she was, gestured towards the chair. I was dumped unceremoniously onto it, and I squeaked as straps came out and attached to each other over my chest.  
"Why does Batman want to make sure you're all right? And no handcuffs? It's like you're not even a villain!" Kid was ranting, speeding round in a circle when the rest of the heroes, only 2 of which I remembered from the news.  
"Are you OK?" Robin walked up to me, and started checking over my injuries.  
"Nothing that wot heal," I shrugged, and immediately regretted it when a pulse of pain shot through my neck and shoulders. Robin noticed, grabbed a first aid kit from a cupboard I hasn't noticed before, and started bandaging my injured shoulder.  
"How bad?" He asked, concern evident on his face.  
"Like he wants to kill his so called creation," my laughter was short and harsh, hatred for the clown running though it.  
"You know her?" The person who spoke was a tall boy with dark hair, wearing a black t-shirt wit the superman symbol on it.  
"Yeah Supey, she was kidnapped and brainwashed, but she can fight it for... how long now?" Robin turned his face up from where he was kneeling by my right ankle, which I was pretty sure was broken.  
"Ok, I was kidnapped, brainwashed, but I can fight it. Three months ago I saved Batman and Robin, and from then I have been giving them tips about the Jokers plans. A couple of days ago Harley walked in on me and Batman having a video chat, and tortured me all day until you rescued me. Oh, and around 12 hours," I answered Robins question, and 'Supeys' that Robin had dodged around.  
"Oh yeah, this is Superboy, Artemis, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash who you've already met," Robin gestured to each hero in turn, and they either glared or gave me a soft smile (Miss Martian).  
"I'm Renee," I gave a small two finger wave, and the team separated to their own seats.  
"I know the debate about me being trustworthy or not is a very interesting thing to have a mental chat about, but I'd appreciate it if you talk out loud, at least then I can know the accusations against me," after about 5 minutes of the weird face expressions and eye catching I was pretty sure this was what they were doing, an honestly it was kind of annoying.  
"We were saying the brainwashing could come back at any time," Kid Flash spat at me.  
"Jeezum, knew you didn't like me but still! I'll know when I'm about to lose control, and you can knock me out or tie me up. Good enough reasoning for you?" I pretended to care. Robin cackled, and Kid huffed. I just smirked, but when I felt the cold pressing back 10 minutes later I knew couldn't hold it.  
"Knock me out," I suddenly growled, and Robin leaped from his seat towards me. He pressed the pressure point on the back of my neck, and I no longer had to worry about the cold.

I came to in a medical bay, and the first thing I noticed was that the coldness was no longer there.  
"What?" I groaned, confused because this was the first time in three months the coldness was gone.  
"Miss Martian stopped it," I sat up abruptly at Robins voice, but he instantly pushed me back down onto the pillows.  
"The brainwashing?" I asked drowsily, head spinning.  
"Yeah, there's barriers in the way now, it can't get through. The only thing she can't change is your physical appearance..." He trailed off, gesturing towards my green hair and pale skin.  
"Hair dye doesn't work either," I shrugged. I had tried almost a month ago to dye my hair back to its original dirty blonde, but it came out after a couple of hours. Robin chuckled.  
"Come on, let's meet the team, now they know your brainwashing's stopped, they might be nicer," Robin wrapped an arm round my waist and part lifted me off the bed.  
"Might. Key word there, might," I sighed.


	4. Batcave

**Hey! Sorry I'm late, but... Yeah, life happened, stuff even anti-social me can't avoid :( but I'm here now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Renee :)**

* * *

"Urr, Robin told us what you did... I'm sorry..." Kid Flash said nervously from the other side of the room.

"It's OK," I offer up a small smile from where I sat in a chair. I was unnerved, the brainwashing had become so normal that now it was gone I was struggling.

"Yeah, I mean, I've only seen Joker once and he's a psychopath! How on earth did you spend so long with him?" Miss Martian asked me.

"Daydreams," I shrug, remembering how I saved my sanity from staying so long in the clowns company.  
"That bad?" Artemis asked, knowing how bad it must be to try and escape reality. I smiled slightly.  
"So, Renee, how'd you get kidnapped?" Superboy asked.  
"I was at the supermarket with my parents, and Joker and Harley killed my parents. They blackmailed me into coming with them... And yeah, just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I shrugged. It was all the world really worked on, time I mean, without time, we wouldn't be who we are today. Somewhere in the few seconds my mind had wandered, the mechanical voice had called BATMAN-02 and the whole team turned to face the Caped Crusader as he walked in. He walked straight up to me, ignoring the rest of the team, and placed his hands on my shoulders.  
"Are you OK? What did they do to you Renee?" He asked me. During the three months I had known him, he seemed to have become more concerned for my well being, like a father would. I hissed in pain, and pulled one of my shoulders away from his grip.  
"Fine," I glanced over his shoulder to see the entire time minus Robin shocked at his affection towards me.  
"You're not fine," Batman stood to his full, imposing, height, and turned to Black Canary and Red Tornado, who I hadn't noticed had followed him in.  
"I'm taking her to the Batcave," he informed them, and I raised an eyebrow. He trusted me enough to take me to the Batcave? My gaze flickered to Robin, who gave me an encouraging smile. Batman turned to me, but as I tried to stand my knees buckled under me, forcing me to sit down again. Batman picked me up gently, and still slightly painfully, and Robin, Batman and I headed toward the tube things that they called Zeta beams.

* * *

The cave was cold and dark, the sound of bats chattering came from the shadows in the roof. An elderly man in a suit and domino mask stood there, a platter of cookies balanced on his fingertips in line with his shoulder.  
"Agent A, this is Renee Hearne, Renee, Agent A," Batman introduced us. I smiled at the man, and Batman lowered me down onto a chair beside a computer.  
"I need to see to some business, you two, wait here," Batman commanded.  
"Yes, I'm just gonna go and run a marathon," I rolled my eyes sarcastically. Robin chuckled, and leant against the desk the computer.  
"He doesn't let anyone sit on the chair," he gestured towards me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and we both laughed.  
"Cookies?" A British accent asked from behind me. I craned my neck round as far as I could and saw Agent A.  
"Thanks A," Robin grinned, reaching over me and taking two cookies. I stretched, reaching out as far as I could with minimal pain, which wasn't very far, but Robin placed one of his cookies in my mouth. I glared at him, but ate the cookie.  
"When was the last time you ate?" Robin cocked his head to the side.  
"Just now," I smiled at him, dodging the question.  
"Not counting the cookie," he said sternly.  
"About 5 minutes before Harley found me," I admitted, looking down to avoid eye contact. I was ashamed, and I didn't understand why. Why should I worry about what he thinks of me? He looked meaningfully at Agent A, who shuffled off towards some elevator doors.  
"You should have said," he turned back to me.  
"They gave me water, said it was to easy to die that way, but food... They only fed me once a day anyway, like I was some kind of dog," I spat angrily. Robin put a comforting hand of my good shoulder, and I smiled slightly, reigning in my anger for another day. I heard the doors slid open again behind me, and I looked in the reflection of the Batmobile to see Agent A with a bowl of a steaming substance. He laid the tray in my lap, and I looked down on a bowl of vegetable soup and some wholemeal bread. Not my favourite, but food all the same. Now, do I use the arm with the bad shoulder, or the one with the bad elbow?  
"Neither," Robin replied. I hadn't realised I had thought aloud. He picked up a slice of my bread, and dipped it in the soup. I narrowed my eyes slightly, watching him carefully in case he stole my food. Not that I could stop him, in my state.  
"Open wide," Robin grinned, bread hovering around an inch away from my lips.  
"Oh no way are you fee-" I was cut off by a mouthful of bread, and to avoid choking I swallowed.  
"I fell for it didn't I?" I growled.  
"Hook, line and sinker," he cackled his signature cackle. During the few times I had to fight the Bird, he would always do this cackle, but freakier, and I we never really tried to injure each other, and I always let myself lose. Of course, this always resulted in a session of torture with the Joker, but what Robin didn't know couldn't hurt him.  
"You thought out loud again. Did the Joker really do that?" Robin asked. Damn, it was becoming a bad habit.  
"Every time, but it's OK, he gave me speedy healing too, so I'll be fine in the morning and you won't have to feed me like I'm some baby animal," I smiled, trying to convince him I would be OK. We carried in like this until the foo was gone, I hadn't realised how hungry I was.  
"There's a spare bed through here," Batman stood in a doorway where dim yellow light filtered through. Limping through the doorway, with the help of Robin, I found a plain room. Normal cave walls, a plain single bed, bedside table and a door that was open to reveal a bathroom with shower, sink, toilet and mirror.  
"Robin, go get her something to sleep in, and some toiletries," Batman looked down on his protégé, who quickly scurried into the shadows.  
"Thank you," I said to Batman. He nodded, but the whites of his mask narrowed.  
"What did Joker programme into you?" He asked. His voice held none of the growl, it seemed, tender.  
"Healing abilities, extra flexibility, fight skills, to get black belts in practically everything, enough information to graduate high school top of the class, even at my age, high speed brain function, higher memory capacity, reinforced bone structure, turn down my pain receptors, hacking and faster reflexes. I think that's all of it," I listed them off on my fingers. The whites of Batman's cowl widened slightly.  
"Sleep here tonight, we will talk more in the morning," Robin ran up behind his mentor, toiletries, as towel, a green t-shirt and black spandex shorts in hand. They looked slightly too big for me, but not too large so they must be Robin's. I smiled and thanked him as I took them, then waved goodnight to the Bat and Bird, before showering and going to bed. It had been an eventful day.


	5. Dinah

**I'm sorry, short chapter I know, but I did completely finish SWD, my first ever finished story!**

* * *

I woke up feeling horrible, and I ran to the bathroom just in time to lose my dinner. It had been a while since I had been ill, Joker had bumped up my immune system, but I also hadn't eaten anything as rich as soup for a long while. Can you believe that? Soup. Robin ran in a moment later, mask placed haphazardly over his face, and started running small circles on my back. Batman kneeled beside me too, just resting a hand on my shoulder. After, Robin picked me up and laid me gently on the bed, and I immediately curled up into a ball, pulling the duvet up to my neck.  
"You don't have a temperature," Robin muttered, pulling hand away from my forehead.  
"No, I'm just not used to food as rich as soup," I muttered closing my eyes. I could just about make out a crease peaking up from the mask, between where his eyebrows would be, if I could see them.  
"I'll be fine," I finished.  
"What did you normally eat?" Batman had appeared in the doorway, with the appearance of a man lacking sleep.  
"Salad," I answered.  
"You lived on a diet of salad? No wonder you're so skinny," Robin shook his head.  
"Not sure whether that's a complement or an insult, so let's stick with the former," I grinned. Robin looked flatly at me, obviously telling me it wasn't the time for jokes. But hey, I've been in Jokers company for the past three months, what can you expect. I heard a quiet computerized voice announcing something or other, but it was too faint to make out. Batman obviously knew what it was, because he swept out the room, becoming grumpy Batman once again. Robin left for a brief moment, coming back with a glass of water, which he placed on my bedside table.  
"Renee? There is someone here I'd like you to meet," Batman stepped through the doorway, followed by a blonde woman in a black leotard and fishnet tights.  
"Hello," the woman said, "I'm Black Canary," she smiled slightly.  
"Hi," I replied, my voice croaky as I struggled to sit down.  
"Though you can call me Dinah," Canary continued. I froze in my shock, no one had trusted me with their identity before.  
"Hi, Dinah," I said again, my voice stronger.  
"Dinah is going to adopt you, if you want," Batman continued. I turned to Dinah, a look on my face asking for her to back up his claim.  
"If you want Renee, you don't have to," Dinah smiled. I'm pretty sure my face lit up in a smile bright enough to rival the sun, and I leaped forward and pulled the older blonde into a hug. She took a step back from my momentum, but chuckled and hugged me back.  
"Of course! Wow, I just realised how sad my life has been for the past three months to end up happy about this..." I trailed off, pulling back and sitting down on the edge of my bed, embarrassed.  
"I'm sure it wasn't that sad, but would you like to come with me now r later?" Dinah asked, walking back towards the door. I thought for a moment.  
"It's almost dawn right? Let's go now," I stood up.  
"How'd you know it was almost dawn?" Robin asked.  
"Joker," I explained, and that was all I needed to say.


	6. Queen Mansion

**I'm sorry! I meant to update yesterday, but it was mother's day (in Britain) and I couldn't, also I swear fanfiction hates me... So, I only own Renee and the plot.**

* * *

"Are you Renee?" A blonde man stood in the doorway of one of the many rooms of the mansion.  
"How many other girls do you know with hair that grows naturally green?" I know I shouldn't have been so sharp, but hey, he walked right into it. He looked taken aback for a second, before smirking.  
"She'll fit right in," I narrowed my eyes at his statement.  
"This is Ollie, my boyfriend and Green Arrow," Dinah placed a hand on his shoulder, and I nodded, before following them up multiple flights of stairs to a large bedroom.  
The walls were a pale cream colour, and so were the bed sheets, curtains, lamps, alarm clock and fluffy rug. The furniture was a dark wood, and the two doors a pale white. One door was the one I was walking through, the other, I supposed, led to a bathroom.  
"This is your room, we can change everything if you'd like," Dinah suggested as I walked over to the large bay window. The view was a beautiful one, the entire Star City spread out before me like a chess board.  
"I love it," I breathed, turning round and smiling at her.  
"Shall we leave you to it?" Ollie asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
"OK," I shrugged, even going so far as to smile slightly in his direction.  
They turned and left, closing the door behind them. As suspected, the other door did lead to a bathroom, containing a bath, separate shower cubicle, toilet, sink and mirrored cupboard. I walked back into my room, and sat on the bed. There was a gentle knock on my window.  
"Robin? But it's not even dawn in Gotham," I said, opening the window to let him in.  
"Nah, I pull all nighters all the time. Plus I got some sleep when you were staying at the Batcave," he chuckled, jumping onto my floor.  
"Still," I rolled my eyes, and sat back down on the bed.  
"You really do have fast healing," he said, surprised. I hummed in agreement. I was too tired to stay awake for long. The sun was about to rise and I hadn't had a good sleep for three months. I lay back on the bed, and Robin sat next to me.  
"How're you enjoying it here so far?" He asked me.  
"Ollie's an idiot, Dinah's nice," I shrugged, opening one eye. He twirled a chunk of my hair round one of his fingers.  
"Just because I hate my hair now doesn't mean you can rub it in my face," I slapped his hand away.  
"Nah, I think it's cool. I don't know anyone else who's hair grows green," he chuckled at my reaction.  
"It used to be blonde, kinda like a muddy colour. I didn't really like it, but I'd do anything to have it back," I sighed. I suddenly sat up.  
"What date is it?" I asked.  
"September the 14th, why?" He replied, stunned by my sudden energy burst.  
"It's my mum's birthday," I sighed, curling in on myself. He put an arm round my shoulders.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"It's OK," I bit my lip gently.  
"Now leave, I'm sure Bats is looking for you and I need sleep," I pushed him away in the direction of the window.  
"Bye, sweet dreams," he grinned, before jumping out my window. I smiled slightly, before climbing into the soft bed, and falling fast asleep.

* * *

"Morning Renee," Dinah smiled at me as I entered the kitchen, after 10 minutes of searching for said room.  
"Morning," I yawned, still tired.  
"We need to get you some clothes, necessities, and a nice dress. We're having an adoption party for you, don't know why it's just something you apparently do if you adopt someone," Dinah shrugged, handing me a plate of salad. I thanked her, glad she knew of my eating habits. I munched quietly, watching Dinah move around the kitchen.  
"Can I borrow something to wear? Just for the day I mean," I asked, when I had finished my breakfast.  
"Sure, come on," I followed Dinah up the stairs. She handed me blue jeans, a white blouse and a hair tie. So I showered and dressed quickly, borrowing Dinah's hairbrush before tying my green hair up in a ponytail.  
"Ready?" She asked. Luckily, I was her shoe size as well as only being slightly shorter than her, so borrowed a pair of black flats too.  
"Yeah," as soon as we stepped out the front door, camera flashes went off in our faces.  
"Dinah! Renee! Tell us your views on the adoption!" And other variable shouts came our way. We quickly ducked into the limo, no clue why we had to travel in this, not answering any questions.  
Why are they like that? I thought to myself. As I said earlier, thinking out loud is a bad habit of mine.  
"It's their jobs, I don't really know, but it's their jobs to get information," Dinah shrugged, and I nodded. I was surprised about how much of the world I had missed in my time away. Times had changed, but I supposed that was because I was part of the richer side of life now. We drove in a comfortable silence, music filtering quietly through the speakers. My thoughts turned to those of my mother, surprising her on her birthday every year had become a tradition, one dad and I loved to keep too. And I'm pretty sure mum never rejected the idea either.  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Dinah broke me out of my trance.  
"It's my mum's birthday," I sighed, and she leant towards me.  
"It's hard, I know, but you have me, and Ollie, and Robin, even Batman seemed protective of you, which is weird unless you're secretly Robin. Is there anything you want to do? To celebrate?" She looked at me sincerely.  
"Mum would want me to live normally, but how about we go out for lunch?" I smiled.  
"Sure," and before I knew it, the limo pulled up outside Star Mall.

* * *

I placed my bags on the floor of my room. It had been a tiring day, and I was pretty sure I had never shopped so much in my life. I couldn't wait to wear my dress tomorrow at the party, and apparently Ollie's niece, Artemis, was coming over. Another thing I was slightly worried about, was making a good impression. Dinah told me Bruce Wayne, and his ward Dick Grayson were coming.


	7. Grayson

**Hi guys! Thanks to all your awesome reviews, and favourites, and follows! Happy reading everybody, it's my favourite chapter yet!**

* * *

I walked into the kitchen the next morning, in sweats and a t-shirt after my shower.  
"Hi Renee," Dinah and Ollie smiled at me.  
"Hey," I replied, mindlessly going about my breakfast routine.  
"Artemis should be here soon, so eat quickly," Ollie said, just as the doorbell rang.  
"That'd be her," Ollie grinned, going to greet his niece. I quickly finished my breakfast, before loading the dishes into the dishwasher and going to meet Artemis.  
Artemis was a girl with Asian features, grey eyes and, strangely (due to genetics), blonde hair.  
"Hi," I smiled, walking up to her.  
"Renee, right? Good to finally meet you, I'm Artemis," we shook hands.  
"But we've met before," I said, before slapping a hand over my mouth.  
"Sorry, my photographic memory means I know who you are..." I mumbled.  
"Wait, so you know I'm Artemis, Green Arrows protégé?" She asked, taken aback.  
"Yeah..." I trailed off, before running a hand through my hair.  
"Cool, so I don't have to hide it. Can I see your dress?" Artemis changed the subject, and I pretended not to notice.  
"Sure, you can see Dinah's too," I smiled, leading her up the stairs.

* * *

"Urr, you have any clue where we are?" I asked Artemis, looking around.  
"No, I don't come often enough," Artemis shook her head.  
"Hmm," I bit my lip, before accessing my photographic memory that remembered the tour of the house.  
"This way," I pointed forward, and started walking.  
"I envy that memory of yours," Artemis looked down at me, smiling.  
"Losing control of your body for the majority of three months? No thanks," I shrugged, turning into my room, where Dinah was waiting.  
"What took you two so long?"  
"We got lost," Artemis shrugged.  
"Shall we start?" I smiled. My life seemed to have been changing, I no longer had anger issues, they went with the brainwashing, and my understanding of emotions is still nil. I feel like things have changed for me. I have time, I have happiness. What more do I want? Oh yeah, friendship.

* * *

"Don't we have to go downstairs now?" Dinah asked. She was in a long black strapless dress and 3inch heels, her hair straightened and loose around her skull.  
"He's your boyfriend," Artemis pointed out. She wore a long dark green one shoulder dress, her hair elegantly done up with a few curls framing her face.  
"We should have been downstairs a couple of minutes ago," I sighed, resisting the edge to tug my hair uselessly. I wore a brown dress that matched my eyes, and had ruffles running down the skirt that barely passed my knees. My green waist length hair was curled into ringlets that had partly came out, so my hair was straight until it hit my shoulders, where it curled in on itself.  
"Come on then," Dinah led the way out the room. As Artemis and I followed, we both hissed the same thing.  
"I. Hate. Heels."

* * *

The ballroom had been changed spectacularly. The normally cold room was now bathed in golden light, bright colours all around trying to make the best of what they have. People had started entering already, and it was hard to believe the party was thrown for me. But, the majority of people were here for business bonds, but whatever.  
"A friend of mine should be here soon," Artemis said to me, as Dinah went off to socialize with her boyfriend.  
"Cool," I nodded, looking around the hall. Suddenly, a hush fell over the hall, everyone turning to the doors. The girls were giggling amongst themselves, the woman pulled their dresses down to show as much cleavage as possible, and the business men straightened their suits.  
"What are they waiting for?" I leant closer to Artemis.  
"Not what. Whom. Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, the latter is my friend," Artemis whispered back.  
"OK, I thought you called him an annoying twerp earlier though," I hissed back.  
"No, that's Wally, another friend of mine. Baywatch, is the annoying twerp," she corrected.  
"If I didn't know better, I would say you two were dating," I grinned at her.  
"Shut up," she exclaimed, shocked, but she couldn't hold the blush from her cheeks.  
"You like him," it wasn't a question.  
"Maybe," she muttered, avoiding eye contact. I sniggered at her, attempting to hide it behind my hand.  
"Hi," came a male voice from behind me.  
"Dick!" Artemis stepped round me and they hugged.  
"I'm Dick Grayson, Renee, right?" We shook hands.  
"That's me," I smiled.  
"Renee, this is my friend Dick, Dick, this is Renee," Artemis introduced us.  
"So, how are you enjoying your adoption party?" He asked me.  
"Practically everyone's here to create business links, not to celebrate an adoption," I shrugged. I hadn't really wanted a party to start with.  
"Fair," he chuckled.  
"I'm gonna go get a drink," Artemis said slyly, walking away from us.  
"Does she know you're Robin?" I turned to Dick.  
"Wondered if you'd figure it out," he smirked.  
"That's not answering my question," I crossed my arms.  
"No, she doesn't. And you can't tell her," he said warningly.  
"Fine," I held my hands up in mock surrender. Just then Artemis came back with 3 glasses of sparkling water, handing one each to Dick and I. We thanked her, and sipped in silence.  
"I like your hair," he eventually said.  
"I hate it," I glared at him.  
"Nah, it's cool. I don't know anyone who's hair grows green," he poked my temple, and I slapped his hand. I'm pretty sure the majority of females around my age were glaring daggers in our direction, but whether at me or Artemis I wasn't sure.  
"Shall I leave you two lovebirds too it?" Artemis interjected, her eyes flicking between the two of us.  
"What?" I gasped, gobsmacked.  
"Like you know anyone else here," Dick chuckled, avoiding the question.  
"Well, I'm walking away," she turned on her heel, but before she even took a step, I played the crush card.  
"Go West," I called after her. She turned around, white as a sheet.  
"You wouldn't," she breathed. I just smiled, and sipped my drink.  
"Fine," she sighed, standing beside me.

A crash echoed round the room, mixing with the sounds of people screaming.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Harley stepped through the window, "I present, Mistah Jay!" She gestured grandly, and I raised an eyebrow as the Joker stepped through, acting like he owned the place.  
"Oliver Queen?" He asked, as said man stepped forward.  
"What?" He asked, staring up at the psychopath.  
"Give me Renee," Joker hissed. My whole body stiffened, and everybody in the hall turned to look at me. Artemis and Robin had already slipped off, Dinah was gone and Bruce Wayne, who I supposed was Batman, was nowhere to be seen. I stepped forward hesitantly, playing the part of a frightened 13 year old.  
"Hello Renee, long time no see!" He cackled at his sentence, as though it was the funniest thing in the world.  
"You remember when I tortured you for three days? That was hilarious! I mean, I'm super glad I gave you speedy healing because now I get to start again!" At his words, dozens of clown masked men leaped out of their hiding places just in time to combat the recently arrived heroes. I felt arms wrap around me, and instinctively I stamped on their foot.  
"Ow, Renee," Robin hissed.  
"Sorry," I replied, letting him pull me up to the rafters.  
"Good luck," I hissed, just before he jumped down and kicked a goon in the face. Scanning the room, noticing all the civilians had gotten out, I saw Harley was nowhere in the fray.  
"Hello, Rennie," came her voice from behind me.  
"I really hate that nickname," I sighed, sinking into a fighting stance.  
"Tut tut tut, I taught you fight, remember," she smiled.  
"I can try," I shrugged, before running at her. I flipped over her head,which in heels on rafters is not fun. She slashed her knife at me, catching my forearm before I kicked her off the rafters, sending her flying into Joker, leaving them both unconscious. Robin grappled up to meet me on the rafters.  
"Where did you learn that?" He asked me.  
"Harley taught me," I shrugged, watching as my cut scabbed over and healed, leaving a slight blood stain in its place.  
"C'mon then," Robin said, after making sure I was fine. He wrapped an arm round my waist and we grappled to the ground. Hitting the floor, my foot wobbled in my kitten heels, and I fell.  
"Careful," Robin said as he caught me.  
"Thanks. And if I never have to wear another pair of heels again, yes Canary this is for you, it will be too soon," I sighed, removing said death implements from my feet.  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," I walked upstairs, before quickly showering and slipping between the sheets on my bed. A slight tap of my window made me groan.  
"This better be good, you got me out of bed," I threatened the Boy Wonder and Artemis as they crept into my room.  
"We came to see if you're OK," Artemis said, hooking her bow over her shoulder.  
"I'm fine, don't worry," I smiled slightly.  
"In that case, I should head home," Artemis did a two finger wave before climbing out my window, into the night.  
"So, Dick," I said, putting emphasis on his name, "I'm guessing you had another motive to still be here?"  
"Yes, actually," he smirked.  
"Batman was going to ask you, as he already has Dinah and Ollies agreement, if you would like to join our team?"  
"Do you really need ask?" I grinned, "now out, I need sleep," I shoved him out the window. He was a bird, he would be fine. But, sorry for the fangirling, I'M JOINING THE TEAM!


	8. Jeezum

**I'm sorry! My fanfiction account wouldn't let me update ANY of my stories :'( but I give some credit for the name Renee chooses to Cherryblosssom24, who got me into the habit of saying it, and therefore, Renee :) for disclaimer see chapter 1**

* * *

RECOGNISED, RENEE B-08, the mechanical voice called out, as the entire team of 7, in civvies, turned to greet me.  
"Renee!" Artemis cried, walking over to me as Green Arrow and Black Canary walked in behind me.  
"Hey Artemis," I grinned.  
"Hi," I waved towards the rest of the team. Everyone, minus Artemis and Robin, were still suspicious of me, obviously.  
"We kind of got of on the wrong foot when we left, so, hi, I'm Renee," I smiled at them brightly.  
"Hey beautiful," the red head ran over using super speed, so I assumed he was Kid Flash.  
"Hi, I'm Mr Right, someone said you were looking for me?" He grinned. I smiled sweetly at him, while Robin looked ready to kill.  
"Hi Mr Right someone said you were looking for me, I'm Renee," my smirk grew at his astonished face.  
"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He tried again, stumbling for words.  
"Well that pick up line certainty hurt," I rolled my eyes as the entire team behind him lost the battle of keeping their laughter down. Even the guy I recognized as Aqualad smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Miss Martian, you can call me M'Gann, or Megan if you want," the green girl smiled at me, floating slightly into the air.  
"I am Aqualad, or Kaldura'hm. My friends call me Kaldur," Aqualad nodded.  
"Connor," Superboy grunted.  
"Wally," KF sighed, walking back towards the rest of his, our, teammates.  
"Great, and I already know Robin and Artemis," I smiled, "but I don't know my way around," I hinted.  
"Sure, let me take you," Megan grinned, grabbing my elbow and dragging me off down a corridor.  
"Jeezum," I gasped.

* * *

"And finally, this would be your room," Megan pointed towards a plain metal door with my name inscribed into it. As I neared it, it slid open with a slight whoosh noise, revealing the room I would use when staying in the cave. The walls were rock, and had no windows. Well duh, it was a hollowed out mountain. There was a double bed decked out in brown bed sheets, a desk and chair, bedside table, lamp, multiple notebooks and other stationary, a door undoubtedly leading to a bathroom, and finally a wardrobe and dresser filled with clothes that Canary probably bought.  
"Wow," my rock walls were decorated with photos, some of Dinah and I on our shopping trip, some of Artemis, Dinah and I getting ready for the party, one of Robin and I looking like it was taken from the Batcaves CCTV, and even a couple of my past life. My brown eyes, however, were drawn to the photo frame on my desk. It was if my parents, taken a couple of months before they died. We were at the beach, I was taking the photo, and my parents were hugging, knee deep in the sea as the sun shone above them. I picked the photo up, staring at their faces for a moment, before sighing and replacing the frame back.  
"Are those your parents?" Megan asked timidly.  
"They were," I smiled at her, but she knew it was fake.  
We started walking back to the common area, chatting about whatever came to mind. I found Megan and I both shared a love of baking, but while she liked making actual meals too, I gave people food poisoning.  
RECOGNIZED ZATARA 11, BATMAN 02, the zeta tubes rang out.  
"Renee?" Batman called.  
"Yup," I partially waltzed into the room, popping the p as I went.  
"We have this charm for you, to change your appearance for when you go on missions. Try it," Zatara handed me a small silver bracelet, with a pretty little bat charm, canary charm and arrow charm, obviously representing Batman, Dinah and Ollie. I clasped it round my thin wrist, and instantly the few strands of hair I could see returned back to my original dirty blonde.  
"Yes!" I squealed, knowing my appearance was very like my one before the brainwashing. Straight, dirty blonde hair, large brown eyes and a light scatter of freckles over my nose.  
"You can go on missions now without fear of your hair being recognised. You look exactly like you did before, but before you go on missions, you'll need training, and a name," Batman waited for me to say my name.  
"Well, jeezum, I don't know..." I tugged my hair in thought.  
"You say jeezum a lot right? Why not use that?" Robin suggested.  
"Jeezum. I like it," I smiled.


	9. Jeezum: FAIL

**Hey! Super long Artemis/Renee bonding chapter with mentions of Spitfire and including Robin/Renee... :) thanks for all the reviews! And for disclaimer see chapter one...**

* * *

"Alright guys, pair up and spar," Black Canary ordered. We were in training, and I was in my green haired self. The identity charm made me feel nauseous, and I hated wearing it more than I had to.  
"Spar?" Artemis nudged me.  
"Sure," I nodded, watching as Connor and Kaldur went up first. They started to fight, and I turned to Artemis.  
"So, what are you planning in doing after training?" It was mid summer, and even though there was a two year age gap, Artemis and I were good friends. It was like Wally and Robin, except female, and with an archer and a... jeezum, I don't know what I am. I'm not a ninja, an archer, or anything like that. I'm a Jeezum, let's leave it at that.  
"Nothing, maybe sleeping. You?" She whispered back, neither if our eyes leaving the training match in front of us.  
"Nothing. Canary said I could stay overnight tonight, so you wanna head out and do something?" I asked, eyes flicking to her for a split second.  
"Sure. Where do you wanna go?" She met my eyes.  
"I heard Gotham Fair was open, we could head there?"  
"Ok, but I'd use your charm, it's not everyday you see a girl with green hair," she smirked, and I nodded, agreeing with her.  
AQUALAD: FAIL, echoed round the hall and we watched as Wally and Megan went up. Artemis' eyes narrowed, as she watched Wally flirt with the resident Martian girl.  
"How's it going with you and Wally?" I bit my lip.  
"He doesn't notice me," she whispered.  
"I'm sure he will," I whispered back, "and I'm sure he already does. Maybe fighting with you is his way of trying to spend time with you? Maybe he wants you to notice him, and that's why he's always insulting you," I shrugged.  
"For a girl who's never had a relationship," Artemis looked at me shocked, "you're good at relationship advice."  
"We all have that one friend," I smiled, "apart from me, but then again, I am that friend," I shrugged, pretending to sigh.  
KID FLASH: FAIL, Artemis and I looked up as Wally slammed into the ground.  
"Go M'Gann!" I called, laughing, as Artemis rolled her eyes.  
"Come on you two, winner faces Robin," Canary tipped her head in the direction of the glowing blue ring.  
BEGIN, the computer system intoned, and we started to fight. Artemis threw a punch at my face, that I dodged. I came at her from under her punch, blinding her to my movements. I aimed for her solar plexus, but she turned and I hit her hip bone, making my fingers crack.  
"Oww," I glared at her, but couldn't hide the smile that twisted the corners of my mouth up. Artemis laughed at me, her eyes closing. I sweep kicked her, not going down low enough though, and let my toes hit the back of her knee. Her leg buckled, sending her to the ground with a loud thud. I leaped over, twisting both her arms up her back.  
"Why did you go easy on me?" I asked, helping her up after the computer announced her failure.  
"Quality time with Robin," she whispered into my ear, so quietly I doubt Connor heard her. My jaw dropped.  
"Well, don't head east. I'll meet you on the kitchen after," I smirked, referring the Wallys surname. Artemis walked off laughing, and Robin jumped into a defensive stance.  
BEGIN, I threw a punch, but he flipped over me. I spun round to kick his feet out from underneath him, but he had already gone.  
"Jeezum," I gasped, feeling his foot connect with my back. I launched into a forwards roll, turning round just in time to block a punch to my face. I handspringed off his shoulders, but when I moved to punch him, he grabbed my wrists and kicked my ankles, but turned us around so that he would land on his back and not on me.  
"Jeezum," I said again, my forehead making contact with the hard padding in his chest. "Ouch," we both grunted.  
ROBIN: FAIL, I rolled off him, massaging my forehead. JEEZUM: FAIL. I cracked up, a computer's voice saying jeezum with no emotion was extremely funny from my point of view. I sat up, finally stopping my laughs, to see everyone looking at me strangely.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Never mind," Wally shook his head. I looked to Artemis for an explanation, but she was just smirking. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Tell you later," she mouthed, and I narrowed my eyes.  
"Training's over. Robin, I want to talk to you. Alone," we all filed out the room, leaving Robin to face Black Canary alone.  
We all quickly showered, and I met Artemis is the kitchen.  
"Tell me," I demanded, slipping on my charm to become Marie. Marie was my middle name, not bringing suspicion to the fact I was the Renee Hearne, kidnapped and bandages by the Joker, and now adopted by Dinah Lance, girlfriend of Oliver Queen.  
"Well," Artemis waited until we had gone through the zeta beams before she continued, "you didn't notice did you!" She burst out.  
"Notice what?" I asked, bemused.  
"Robin. He was staring at you all the time we were talking, and fighting. And when you two fought, he took the fall for you do you wouldn't get injured!" I didn't know it was possible for Artemis to squeal.  
"Tell that to his chest padding," I rubbed my forehead where it had come in contact with said padding.  
"And I bet that's why Dinah held him back," Artemis reasoned. We were in the broad streets of Gotham now, saying Canary would look suspicious.  
"I doubt it, it was probably to reprimand him, injuries come with the job," in the last part, I did a pretty good imitation of Dinah.  
"And anyway, what about you and Wally?" I nudged her, changing the topic. Thankfully, she didn't notice.  
"Baywatch is... Baywatch," she sighed.  
"Two teen tickets please," I smiled at the boy standing at the ticket booth. He looked around 16, and upon catching sight of Artemis, started to stutter.  
"Ur, that'd be, ur, $11.99?" He asked.  
"You tell me, I'm not the one with the calculator in front of them," I smiled sweetly, as Artemis smirked behind her hand at the poor boy.  
"$11.99," he said again, surer this time. I handed over the money, and took the entry tickets.  
"C'mon Arty," she was smirking to hard to complain against the nickname.  
"What do you want to go on first?" I asked, stopping in the middle of the fair.  
"How about... that one," Artemis pointed towards a large, green rollercoaster called ´The Joker ´.  
"Really?" I asked her, one eyebrow raised.  
"Oh yeah... sorry," she muttered.  
"Eh, it's fine. I wanted to see your reaction. C'mon then!" I grabbed her by the cook of the elbow, and ran towards the sickly green rollercoaster.

* * *

After going on many rides with multiple twists, turns, and loop-the-loops, it was finally sunset.  
"I should head home,"Artemis sighed. I nodded, and we started to walk out.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Yeah, will you be okay walking back to the zeta beam by yourself?" She asked, worried. She knew the horrors Gotham could hold, even with the best attempts of Batman, Robin and the GCPD.  
"I'll be fine. See you!" I waved, walking away.  
I looked around myself at the city that was Gotham. I grew up here, sometimes Artemis forgets that. Honestly, sometimes I do too. I paused in my thoughts, becoming more attentive to the world around me.  
"What's a pretty girlie like yourself doing out on her own, hmm?" I felt a clammy hand on my shoulder, intoxicated breath on the back of my neck.  
I didn't stop walking, causing him to call out after me.  
"Hey! We just want to have some fun!" There was more than one of them. Another man, a third, stepped out the shadows in front of me. My first uppercut his chin, his head snapping back and causing him to fall against the wall of the alley, effectively knocking him out.  
"Don't do that to-" he was cut off by a blunt batarang knocking him out. The other man choked back a scream, and ran off into the shadows.  
"I could've dealt with that," I sighed, turning to face the Boy Wonder.  
"Doesn't mean I couldn't help," he frowned.  
"No, but it does mean you could have bypassed me and helped someone who needed it," I exclaimed.  
"Maybe I didn't want you to get injured!" He cried at me, a disbelieving expression on his face.  
"You're not my boyfriend!" I screamed at him. It was a lot blow, and it visibly rattled him.  
"Why did you take the fall for me, Robin?" I asked in a calmer tone, referring to the sparring session in training.  
"I didn't want you to get injured," he sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.  
I nodded, and turned away, planning on heading back to the zeta beams.  
"Renee?" Robin called after me, breaking my cover as Maria.  
"Yeah?" I stopped.  
"Have you grieved yet?" He asked.  
"What for?" I asked, confused.  
"Your parents," he said, taking a few steps towards me. My bottom lip trembled, and a rogue tear trickled down my cheek. And I broke down into sobs, right there in a Gotham alleyway.  
"Wanna go back to the cave?" Robin suggested, as he comforted me.  
"I don't want the team to see me like this," I choked out.  
"Star City?" I shook my head.  
"Come with me then," he picked me up.  
"Hold on tight," he chuckled, placing me on a motorcycle behind him.  
"Put this on," he handed me a helmet with a darkened visor, so I couldn't see out of it.  
"What's with this? I know who you are, I've been to the Batcave before," I put it on anyway.  
"Your identity protection," he said, making the motorcycle roar off into the streets of Gotham.

* * *

I couldn't remember the twists and turns even if I wanted to, but when the bike finally slowed to a stop, I fell off.  
"Ow," I said flatly, standing up again. The room was cold, and you could hear the chattering of bats somewhere in the roof.  
"You can take that off now," Robin said, and I immediately did, recognising the sight of the Batcave.  
"Why did you bring her here?" Batman didn't even look up from his computer.  
"Well, she was spending the day with Artemis at Gotham Fair-" he started.  
"Stalker," I interrupted.  
"Then when she was walking back to the zeta beam she got cornered,"  
"I was handling it!" I exclaimed.  
"Sure," Robin scoffed.  
"I knocked out one, you knocked out one, the third ran away screaming," I pointed out. Robin told his eyes behind the mask.  
"And then she broke down in the middle of the alley," he deadpanned.  
"You asked if I had grieved for my parents yet!" I pointed an accusatory finger.  
"Fair," Robin shrugged, "plus she already knows it t identities, and has been here before," he reasoned.  
"Fine, take her upstairs if you want. You can remove the charm, Renee," Batman looked up and... smiled. That's actually kind of scary. Robin quickly ducked in and out of a changing room, coming out as Dick Grayson in great sweats and a black t-shirt.  
"C'mon," he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an elevator, that started moving upwards. I removed my bracelet, changing my hair back to green. I had, surprisingly, become fond of this shade. It shows what I went through, and it makes me, well, me.  
"Why are we in such a rush?" I asked, leaning against one wall of the elevator.  
"Alfreds cookies should be done soon," he stepped out of the elevator, which I now realised was behind a grandfather clock.  
"I'm guessing this Alfred is Agent A?" I asked, following him or if the room and down multiple corridors. The smell of freshly baked cookies spread through the manor.  
"Yeah, we gotta hurry up if we want warm cookies,"he started to run, and I almost lost him in this maze of a house.  
"Jeezum, where are we going?" I changed after him. He darted into a room, where the smell was coming from.  
"Hey Alfred," Dick grinned, greeting an elderly man who was holding a tray of freshly baked cookies.  
"Oh yeah, Renee, this is Alfred, but you know him as Agent A from the Batcave, that night we rescued you," Dick gestured from me to Alfred.  
"Thank you for the soup, Alfred," I smiled at him.  
"That is quite alright, Miss Renee. Would you and Master Dick like a cookie?" He lowered the tray down slightly.  
"Yes! Thanks Alfred," Dick cried, taking a cookie and cycling one at me. It was only because of Joker heightening my reflexes that I caught it.  
"When do you need to go back to Star?" He asked me, biting into the chocolate chip cookie.  
"I don't. I'm staying at the cave tonight," I took my own bite, and smiled.  
"Cool, I'll probably stay too," he grinned. I paused, thinking of something Artemis says earlier.  
"Why did Dinah hold you back?" I asked.  
"Wanted to remind me I won't be able to protect you in the field, that's all," he shrugged. Hmm, maybe Artemis is worse at relationship advice than either of us thought.


	10. Mind Link

**Who else was annoyed the season 3 announcement was an April fools? I punched a wall :3 no dents though, I'm not a superhero... yet :) thanks for all the reviews! And for disclaimer see chapter one...**

* * *

"First mission! Whoop!" I cheered, pumping the air.  
"Calm down, jeezum Jeezum," Wally chuckled at his lame joke, while the rest of us just groaned.  
"My phrase, you can't have it," I stuck my tongue out at him. We were all in the briefing room waiting for Batman to arrive. I finally had a costume to go with my name. I had a leotard, much like my mentor Black Canary, but in dark green, but she let me be slightly more modest that she was, giving me a black jacket that wasn't cropped like hers. I also wore black fishnet tights, and dark green, flat soled boots to just below my knee. I finished the ensemble, with black, fingerless gloves. I wore no mask, like Canary, because an advantage of the bracelet I wore made me unrecognizable, unlike her.  
"Team," Batman greeted as he walked in, "this is an unidentified warehouse in the middle of the Siberian wilderness. You will go there, polar stealth, and gather information. Do not engage," he commanded, before sending Aqualad the coordinates and walking back to the zeta beams, but to where I wasn't sure.  
I was lost in my thoughts, when KF came up behind me.  
"Aren't you bothered your first mission is recon?" He asked me, seemingly confused.  
"Well Flashie, from what Artemis had told me, you will make sure it isn't just recon," referring to all the time he messed up the mission, whether by falling into the path of the enemy or just being clumsy. I sped up and walked next to a certain blond archer.  
"Hey," I grinned.  
"Hi," she smiled at me calmly.  
"You get back alright?" She asked me.  
"You forget, I grew up in Gotham," I smiled, as she laughed.  
"Yeah. Get any birds stalking you?" She nudged me knowingly.  
"Birds or bird boys?" My eyes flicked over to a certain Boy Wonder.  
"Both," she smiled. I pretended to ponder for a moment.  
"Well, there was a flock of sparrows behind me as I walked back," I nodded. She gave me a flat look.  
"Robins," she said firmly.  
"No, but Boy Wonders? Quite definitely," I smiled.  
"Tell me everything!" She sat us down on the bio ship, before pausing.  
"Can M'Gann hear this?" She asked.  
"I don't mind," I shrugged.  
"M'Gann, can you set a mind link up for Ren, you and me?" The archer turned to the Martian.  
"Sure," Mental link established, came through our minds as the boys gave us weird looks, wondering what could so private. I hissed, clutching my head as Artemis put a supporting hand on my shoulder. I sat up, and nodded.  
"Girl talk," I smiled slightly at them, before turning to the girls.  
_Tell us everything,_ Artemis looked at me expectantly.  
_What's going on?_ M'Gann asked.  
_Well, walking back from the fair yesterday, some guys cornered me in an alley. I knocked out one, but Robin got the other one and the third ran away screaming. We said a few things, I broke down crying, we went back to the Batcave. I figured out who he was a few weeks back, so we had a few cookies, and came back here for the night,_ I shrugged.  
_What did he say to you_? Artemis asked me, while M'Gann looked like she finally understood.  
_Urm, he only wanted to protect me. I shouted at him that he wasn't my boyfriend, I asked why he took the fall for me in training, he said the whole he didn't want me injured thing again, and then he asked me if I had grieved for my parents or not. That was when I started crying_, I concluded.  
_You told him. He. Wasn't. Your. Boyfriend. To. His. Face. When. He. Obviously. Likes. You?_ Artemis fumed.  
_You're going red_, I told her. She arched an eyebrow, before flopping back in her seat.  
_Mental link deactivated_, M'Gann giggled.  
"And we're back to talking out loud," I sighed, closing my eyes for a second.  
"What were you girls talking about?" Robin asked.  
"PMS and cramps and make up," Artemis said sweetly. If I was drinking, it would have been one spectacular spit take. Instead, I started choking on air.  
"Jeezum," I spluttered, while the boys looked at me uncertainly  
"I'm joking, it was boy advice," the archer smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes, going back to staring out the window.


	11. Lucky

**Hi! So, first mission... in Siberia. Does any body like my new writing style too, no ones saying anything about it to me :( disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

We landed quietly in the Siberian wilderness, polar stealth. The black in my costume turned to light grey, and the green a lighter shade of the same colour. My tights changed to leggings, and my jacket had extra insulation.

"So... Siberia," I sighed, eyes scanning the bland horizon.  
"Yup," Robin said nonchalantly, tapping away at his wrist computer.

"Where do we head Rob?" KF pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"1.2 miles north of north east. We should get moving, unless you want to freeze," Robin minimized his screen, and started walking in a seemingly random direction. As Artemis seemed to be in a bad mood with me since the mind link in the bio ship, I decided to walk next to a certain Bird.

"Hey Boy Wonder," I greeted, pulling my jacket tighter around me.  
"Hey Jeezum," he smiled at me, his hood hiding his tell tale raven hair.

"So, anything interesting on your mini computer?" I gestured to his wrist.  
"Unless you count miles and miles of plain snow, and a random warehouse, no," he grinned widely at me, before making his eyes.

"You cold?" He raised an eyebrow, as I shivered.  
"Maybe," I admitted, "you?" He seemed to be radiating warmth.  
"Nah, built in heaters," he brushed me off, and I shivered.

"Jeezum, your lips are going purple," Robin said, worried.

"I'll be fine, we're here anyway," I brushed him off, because, sure enough, we had passed over the top of a large snow hill, revealing a large black warehouse in the snow.

_Mental link established_, M'Gann thought.

_Artemis will stay here for long distance support,_ Aqualads designation sprouted a groan from the archer, _Robin, Jeezum and Miss Martian well sneak in and get the information. Superboy, Kid and I will wait at the perimeter fence as back up. Understood?_

Everyone agreed, but Superboy just grunted, which was taken as agreement. We skidded down to the warehouse, as Miss M slipped through the barbed wire perimeter fence and into the warehouse.

_Clear_, she whispered. Robin and I shared a smirk, throwing our grappling hooks up to the roof of the warehouse. We swung up, creeping quietly to the middle of the roof where there was supposedly a sky light. Robin gently lowered a listening device through a crack in the glass.

"Do you have it?" It was Queen Bee. What was she doing here, so far away from her country.

"Of course I have it," Lex Luthor sighed. I shared a look with Robin, and bit my lip. If they were here, too far away from their home turf for it to be normal, there was obviously something going on here that they didn't want us to know.

"Mercy," Luthors android secretary stepped forward, "give her the package. After you destroy the two sidekicks by the sky light."

Mercys hand changed into her weird, and creepy in my opinion, gun sort of thing, and shot it toward us.

We landed heavily on the warehouse floor, winded.  
"Well well well, what do we have here? A little Gotham bird, and, urm, who are you?" Lex asked, walking towards us.

"My. Name. Is. Jeezum," I gasped, struggling to breath.  
"Jee, you're bleeding," Robin pointing towards my arm, which had a piece of glass lodged in it.

"Ow," I sighed. We probably fell harder than we thought, and we struggled to comprehend reality.

_Aqualad..._ I sighed in my mind, _we need back up_.

There were shouts from outside, loud bangs and explosions, before Aqualad, Superboy and KF burst in. Miss M revealed herself, hitting Queen Bee in the head with her telekinesis, effectively knocking her out.

I was so cold, I couldn't feel a thing. My senses were fading in and out, the cold really getting to them.

"Jee, Jeezum, you need to open your eyes," I groaned, something along the lines that I was too cold, and a warm piece of fabric, a blanket, maybe, covered me. I curled into it, burying my face.

"Miss M, call the bio ship, we need to get her back. She's too cold," Robins voice ordered, but I didn't know what they were talking about.

I opened my eyes, seeing the team crowded around me. I realized the chattering sound I had heard was my teeth clanking together, and I instantly slammed them closed.

"Shiver, it's your body's natural way to warm yourself up," I did as Robin ordered, unclenching my muscles and letting them shake.

"The bio ships here," Miss M spoke up, and I felt strong arms pick my up under my legs and shoulders.

"Robin," I muttered, "my head hurts."

"You have a minor concussion, and you're too cold. You're getting off lucky," Robin sighed, and I felt myself get laid down on a bed in the bio ship.

"Lucky, huh?" Was all I got out, before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Renee, wake up," I felt someone gently shake my shoulders.  
"Jeezum, what happened?" I asked, rubbing my head as I looked around the infirmary.

"We fell through the sky light. That, and the fact you were already really cold, gave you concussion, and you went slightly crazy," Robin, in civvies, sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Oh, right. Did you get Luthor and Bee? And what about the package?l I asked groggily.

"Nothing and nobody. We know nothing," Rob sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"We know something. Well, two things actually," I corrected, and his head snapped up.  
"We know Lex and Bee are working together in some kind of partnership. And we know I'm lucky."


	12. Regular Family Reunion

**Disclaimer see chapter one :) thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry this was meant to be up yesterday, but I had two rehearsals for a school event until 9:30 on Thursday and Friday, and the actual event on Saturday**

* * *

"And Renee got a cold," as if to prove Robin's point, I sneezed. Batman sent me a concerned look, and I smiled.

"Black Canary and Green Arrow are both on missions. You will have to come with Robin and I," Batman decided, "you are dismissed."

"Let me just get my stuff," I sniffed, walking out of the briefing room. Artemis followed.

"You're going to Robin's house!" She grinned as we got into my room.

"Well, technically Batmans house, Robin's underage," I shrugged, grabbing a spare change of clothes, my pyjamas, other necessities and shoving it all into a black duffel.

"Stop with the technicalities, you are, technically, going to Robin's house," Artemis disagreed.

"You, are such a hypocrite," I pointed at her, as we left the room.

"I know. But you are," Artemis smirked as we entered the briefing room, the only ones there apart from the Dynamic Duo.

"Ready?" Robin asked, taking my duffel bag.

"Hey, I can," I sneezed, "carry that," I objected, but he just looked at me pointedly. Robin wavered.

"You give her the bag, you're cleaning the Batmobile for a week," Batman threatened, not missing a beat. Robins decision was made.

"See you," I waved at Artemis over my shoulder, and she smirked, walking off.

"Great," Robin grinned, typing in coordinates for the Batcave.  
RECOGNIZED, ROBIN B-01, JEEZUM B-08, BATMAN 02.

"So, what are we doing?" I asked, turning to face Batman, now Bruce, and Robin, now Dick.

"Go to bed, you need rest," Bruce commanded, walking over to the Batcomputer and powering it up.

"And you don't?" I muttered rhetorically under my breath. Dick smirked.

"Urr, where should I sleep?" I asked Dick, once we entered the elevator.

"I will set up a room, Master Dick, Miss Renee," a dignified voice sounded from the shadows, before Alfred shuffled off.

"You seriously have to teach me that," I stared a Dick, and he chuckled.

"Nah, to much fun seeing your facial expressions," Dick chuckled.

"Oh hardy ha ha," I said sarcastically, brushing my green hair out of my eyes.

There was a loud smash, somewhere in the manor, creepy laughter echoing through the hallways.

"Jeezum," I whispered, before we were running for the source of the noise. We sprinted through the corridors, occasionally slamming into walls when we couldn't slow down around a corner.

"What to you think happened?" I mentally cursed the manor for its size.

"Could be any Gotham villain looking for money. But the laugh makes me think..." Dick trailed off.

"Joker," I finished for him, my mouth a grim line. He sighed, nodding.

We neared the large, oak double doors leading to Bruce's study, and we burst in. Gothams White Knight was unconscious on the floor, Harley and... Poison Ivy?

"Renee?" Harley seemed shocked to see me.

"Harley? You left Joker again?" I raised an eyebrow. Harley wasn't as bad as her on again off again boyfriend, and she stayed with Ivy, or Aunty Pam, whenever this happened.

"Yep!" The blond woman grinned, "we didn't know you'd be here. How you liking your new life as Star City's latest charity case?"

I flexed my fingers. She could be really oblivious to emotions sometimes.

"What is it, Mistah Grahson," Harley started, "confused as to a villain being nice?"

"If con is the opposite of pro, is confused the opposite of profused?" Was his only answer. I raised an eyebrow.

"He does that a lot," I explained, shrugging.

"You should come visit sometime, you know Joker made you immune to my poisons," Ivy offered.

"Sure," I nodded, smiling. "So another time?"

"Of course," Aunty Pam smiled, as they walked out of the window.

"I'm lost," Dick said, "what exactly happened?"

"Just a regular family reunion," I shrugged.


	13. Pomegranate

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, but there WILL be a sequel, called Animalia. I will post here when it's done :) thanks for all the reviews, everyone who has supported this story, and for disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

"Aunty Pam!" I called through the Gotham warehouse infested with plants. "You here?"

"Renee! You came," I was pulled into a hug from behind.  
"I never got to know you without the brainwashing,"she gushed.

"No kidding," I raised an eyebrow, and she smiled.

"This way. I got you lunch," she said, ushering me into a little alcove made by the branches of a willow tree.  
Inside, on a table made of plant roots, sat apples and oranges and mangoes and bananas and kiwis and raspberries and strawberries and so many other uncountable fruits that I had never even heard of, let alone seen.

"Wow," I said, and unconsciously, my stomach rumbled. I blushed.

"What would you like dear?" Ivy walked over to the table, creating two chairs once again out of tree roots.

"Urmm, I love pomegranate," I suggested, and she used a, clean, might I add, thorn to cut it into quarters. It was strange eating with plant furniture, and cutlery for that matter.

We ate in silence, until she broke the news. Note to self: supervillains almost always have a hidden agenda.

"Renee, I was wondering..." She started.

I looked up at her, and smiled politely.

"If, well, if you would like to join me?" I furrowed my eyebrows, struggling to think of a excuse that wouldn't make her hate me.

"I don't have powers," I pointed out.

"I can make you have some, I have the chemicals and everything," she suggested.

"Urmm, can I think about it?" I asked. Actually...

"Of course," she smiled sadly.

"How about I tell you tomorrow? Meet back here at 10, and I will tell you my answer? If I don't turn up, I suppose you'll know..." I trailed off.

"So soon? Of course!" She seemed to get over her shock.  
"But you should head back to, urg, Dinah Lance. It's getting late in Star," Ivy suggested, shepherding me towards the door.

"I'll see you around, though? Whatever my decision?" I asked, hugging her.

"Of course," she reminded me of my mother. They looked nothing alike, but aside from Ivy being classed insane, they could have been twins. They both loved the environment, both had the same sort of personality, and sense of humour.

"Great," I smiled, walking off into the back streets of Gotham.

* * *

"Robin! Which League members are here?" I asked the first person I came across in the mountain.

"Black Canary and Red Tornado, in the common area," he replied, befuddled.

"Thanks," I rushed past him, straight to my mentor and Tornado.

"Canary," I slipped onto my back as I entered the room, "I need to talk to you and Batman." She obviously sensed the urgency in my voice, dragging me off into a soundproof room, with no bugs, that Megan couldn't listen in on. She called Batman, saying it was urgent, and he arrived in a couple of minutes.

"What?" He growled, walking into the room.

"I went to see Aunty Pam today," I started.

"You have family?" Dinah asked.

"Pam. Pamela Isley. Poison Ivy," I explained, "and she gave me an offer. I could join her, and she could give me powers. I don't particularity want to, but I thought it would be a good way to get into the Injustice Leagues plans, and the rest of the Gotham villains. I just wanted to run it by you."

"No. No way. It's too dangerous, don't you think Batman? Don't tell me you're thinking about this," my mentor was shocked.

"It would help the team and the League. It would be a lot safer for her than being in Jokers care," Batman reasoned.

"You do realize, Dinah, I'm doing this whether you say no or not," I raised a finger.

"Fine," she relented.

"You can't tell the team, or any more League members than necessary," I shook my head at the Dark Knight.

"We won't. You should pack a bag, you'll be leaving soon," he swept out the room.

"I'll miss you, Dinah," I hugged her, "it was great while it lasted."

"I know, Ren, I know," she rubbed my back, as we both cried.


	14. Animalia

The sequel to this story, Animalia, is up!


End file.
